This Little Piggy
by seddieseddiebyebye
Summary: A nice little one-shot in Freddie's point-of-view about his friendship and relationship with Sam. Felt too long for my one-shot collection! Seddie, rated K .


**A/N: I was lying in bed at 2am, unable to sleep, and I was thinking and thinking…and I actually got an idea from Chapter 25 of 'Oh Seddie, You & Your Antics'. It's quite different from the others, but I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Watching iCarly and wishing you owned it, but having your heart broken by the fact that it's Dan Schneider's.**

* * *

><p><em><span>This Little Piggy.<span>_

Freddie's POV.

When Sam and I were eight years old, we met for the first time at the park. She was sitting in the sandbox, her hair in plaits, her hands scrunching the sand into a pile of nothing. I ran up to her.

"_Hi! I'm Freddie!"_

_She looked at me, surprised. She stood up. "You're weird. But I'm Sam." She looked over in the direction her mother called her name, letting out a sigh. "I have to go now," she said. "Are you going to be here tomorrow?"_

"_I think so," I replied._

_She held out her little finger. "Pinky promise?"_

_I frowned, wrapping my pinky around hers. "What does this mean?" I asked._

"_It means you have to keep your promise that you'll do something. So you better be here tomorrow," she warned, "or you'll be cursed."_

_When I went back the next day, she was sitting in the sandbox again, doing the same thing as yesterday. She saw me coming, and grinned._

"_Good, you kept your promise," she said, clapping her hands. "Wanna make sandcastles?"_

* * *

><p>When Sam and I were twelve years old, something changed. She became more aggressive towards me; randomly hitting, punching, kicking me, calling me names. It used to be whenever we were around Carly, then it started happening all the time. When I called her out on it, she acted like she didn't care.<p>

"_Hey, Carly. Hey, Frednerd," Sam greeted unenthusiastically as she approached our lockers._

"_Seriously? Why do you do that?" I asked._

"_What?"_

"_Well, morph my name for one thing," I replied, "And all the, I don't know, abuse? So you hate me all of a sudden?"_

"_Freddie, Sam's naturally aggressive, you know that," Carly pointed out._

"_Hardly," I muttered, rolling my eyes._

"_Benson, grow up," Sam snapped, "At least I'm talking to you. It's either that or I get a restraining order against you."_

"_Like you could get a restraining order with your record," I scoffed. "__So I guess I'll just let you keep insulting me."_

_She mockingly held out her pinky. "Promise?" she asked, a sly look on her face._

_I wrapped my finger around hers, taking her by surprise. "Done deal."_

* * *

><p>When Sam and I were sixteen years old, she changed again. She asked me if she could work on a science project with our iCarly intern, Brad, and myself. It was weird, completely unlike her. Then I found out the reason why. The night of the lock-in, <em>everything<em> changed. She kissed me. It wasn't like our first kiss; I was caught off-guard, not knowing what to do. Did she like me? Did I like her? When she ran off, I needed to think. I had a good three days to think, because she didn't come to school. Nobody knew where she was, until we found her at Troubled Waters. After our little talk, I knew how I felt about her. I knew how she felt about me, but _she_ didn't know I felt the same way. That's why iCarly was the perfect chance to show her.

_I picked up the PearPad, pressed a couple of buttons on the laptop and looked into the PearPad's camera._

"_Hey, it's me, Freddie," I started, nervously. "So, uh, a lot of people have been talking about whether Sam and I should, you know, go out with each other. And it's like everyone's wondering if Sam is crazy for wanting to. But nobody asked me how I feel."_

_Carly looked at Sam. Sam gave me a look in return. "We talked about it," she replied._

"_No, you talked. You told me how you feel, while you ate a quesadilla," I reminded her._

_She glanced at the camera Carly was holding. "The quesadillas here are amazing," she commented._

_I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, yeah, it's important how Sam feels," I continued, "But how I feel is important too."_

"_Okay, Benson, we get It," Sam cut me off, "You wanna humiliate me on the web in front of millions of people, go ahead and just do it, I don't care. Get back at me for all the mean things I've s-"_

_She couldn't say anymore, because I walked right up to her, put my hands on her waist and kissed her. Unbelievably, she kissed me back. I heard all the mental patients around us start to applaud, and pulled away. _

_Sam looked up at me, slightly confused."You mean that?" she asked._

_I nodded. "Mhmm. So I guess we're both insane."_

_When iCarly was over and I walked Sam back to her room, she turned to me._

"_Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Of course."_

_She bit her lip. "Did you seriously mean that kiss? Or did you do it to shut me up?"_

"_The second one," I said jokingly. She didn't respond, so I took her hand. "I seriously meant it, Sam," I replied._

_She didn't respond; just held out her free hand. I smiled, curling my little finger around hers._

* * *

><p>When Sam and I were seventeen years old, I told her that I loved her. We had overheard a conversation Carly had with Spencer about his relationship with his babysittergirlfriend being "weird and wrong" and, oddly enough, it applied to our own situation. When Sam and I figured out how different we were from each other, we both agreed to just be friends. But I didn't want her to leave without knowing how I still felt about her.

_The elevator doors opened and neither of us moved. I glanced at Sam, who sighed and took a couple of steps out of the elevator. This was my last chance to tell her._

"_I love you," I spoke up, walking towards her. She stopped, before turning to look at me. She studied my face, noting the seriousness of what I was saying. She took a deep breath and shrugged slightly._

"_I love you, too," she replied with a small smile._

_I smiled at her and she stepped forward, placing her hands on my shoulders and kissing me for what I thought would be the last time. She pulled away and I reached for my phone in my back pocket._

"_It's only 10.30," I noted._

_She looked at the screen. "Wanna break up at midnight?"_

_I put my phone back into my pocket. "That works."_

"_Okay."_

_We got back into the elevator and she kissed me again, all the way up to my apartment floor. We went to the only place that we could – the fire escape – and sat there, my arm around her shoulders, until the clock finally ticked over to midnight. I kissed her head, letting her know that it was time. She didn't move._

"_So, we're broken up now, right?" she asked quietly._

"_Yeah," I replied, staring at the ground. She was quiet for a moment._

"_Do you still love me?" she asked._

_I looked at her and her eyes were shining with tears. I grabbed her hand and curled my little finger around hers._

"_Of course I still love you. I'm going to love you, no matter what."_

* * *

><p>When Sam and I were eighteen years old, I couldn't take it anymore. I had told her when we broke up that I was always going to love her, and that was the truth. I still loved her. She had gone back to her ways of giving me stupid nicknames, but the physical abuse didn't come back, and that was the only way I knew she still cared as well. I'd had the perfect opportunity when Carly and Gibby left us alone in the studio to go get some lemonade.<p>

Sam was staring at the laptop screen, scrolling through the comments from tonight's show. I stood opposite her, messing with some cables. There was a tinge of awkwardness, and I knew that I had to say something.

"Sam, what are we doing?" I finally said.

"Uhh, looking at viewer comments and...whatever it is that tech producers do," she replied, not looking up.

"I meant us," I said with a roll of my eyes.

She looked up at me, panic suddenly filling her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Sam. I'm not stupid, and I know you aren't either. I..." I trailed off, not knowing if I should continue.

She walked around the cart so she was face to face with me. "You what?" she whispered.

I took a deep breath. "I still love you."

She stared at me for a moment and I took the opportunity to kiss her softly, something I had missed. She kissed me back, her lips moving in perfect synchronization with mine before pulling away and resting her forehead against mine.

"You kept your promise," she mumbled. I felt her finger wrap around mine and I smiled.

"It's a promise I'll always keep," I whispered, kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. What did you all think? I personally loved it hehe. Review? They make the world a better place, and keep Spongebob's pants square.<strong>


End file.
